On The River's Edge
by Priestess Skye
Summary: Two childhood friends reunite after years of separation. It was only one summer, but one summer neither could forget.
1. Remember

**Title**: Remember...  
**Author**: Priestess Skye  
**Prompt**: Parallel  
**Word Count**: 1,294  
**Universe**: AU  
**Rating**: K  
**Summary**: The early birds always came around this time, when the air was fresh, crisp and cool. She just didn't expect him.  
**Notes**: This is the beginning of what will be a series titled _On The River's Edge_, focusing on various writing challenges. Eventually I'll post a link to the series when I can get it uploaded onto Dokuga.

The tiny seaside town was slowly filling up as tourist season began. Kagome could feel the charge in the air already, the buzz felt by local shopkeepers and business owners as the summer season was moving ever closer. The early birds always came around this time, when the air was fresh, crisp and cool. There was still morning dew on the grass when the sun rose, and the flowers were just beginning to bloom.

"Good morning," she nearly sang as she walked down the steps of her cottage. Her neighbours, ever predictable, were already out tending to their gardens. And they would tend to hers too, she thought fondly. While she enjoyed gardening, the weather was still much too cold and much too damp to be spending her time on her knees playing in the dirt. Her neighbour's son, though only thirteen, seemed to enjoy earning his keep doing work outdoors. He had his eye on an mp3 player, she knew, and she was more than happy to help him earn it.

It was going to rain today. She could see the dark storm clouds to the west. It didn't matter though. It always rained this time of year and they needed it. The parklands were beginning to look lush and full and it didn't hurt to have the grass that much more greener. Three more weeks and she knew that the park would be filled with young lovers and young families enjoying a picnic. The local talent would showcase itself in the gazebo every weekend and many local artists would be out painting or sketching pictures. She had one of herself up on her wall from when she was a child and her parents had taken her here one summer. She hadn't even known the artist had drawn it until she stumbled upon it five summers ago when she returned.

The river was still a little high, she noted as she crossed over the bridge. High water was fine for now. Within a few weeks it would settle, the weather would warm and the river would be combing with tourists riding paddle boats and canoes. Terraces of nearby restaurants would be full of people sitting by the water's edge. Every summer it was the same, but she looked forward to it.

Pulling up to the sand's edge where the mouth of the river met the bay, Kagome dismounted her bike and walked it to the side of the large beach front store. _Her baby_, she thought when she went to unlock the door. The shop had been handed down for three generations. Her own grandfather had built some of the canoes and boats that they still rented out. She wished her brother had taken some interest in the business, but he enjoyed the more spiritual side of life. She had followed the dreams of one grandfather; he had followed the dreams of the other. And really, it worked out because she could always find work with him during the winter season.

A thick layer of dust covered everything despite the fact that all of her wares were covered in tarps. It was amazing how much dust would settle over winter break, and each year she told herself that she should be there more often cleaning up after everything. The water was too cold yet for her to worry about her inflatable stock, or even her wakeboards and surf boards, but local canoers and fisherman would be on her doorstep soon enough. She could always look forward to the early arrivals. She had known many of them for years already and was sure she would see many of them for years to come.

Reaching beneath a cupboard, Kagome pulled out several bottles of cleaner to help dust off the bottoms of the early season boats. By the end of next week she would have them all cleaned and moved out to the boat racks on the side of the building. Give her another week and she would have the shop itself cleaned, water skis inspected and inventoried and her order of inflatable toys and towels would have arrived. She had already contacted a local mechanic to come down to the docks and check out the motorized rental boats. She expected to hear from him soon with regards to costs.

In reality, she was well on her way to summer though there would be several hard days of work beforehand. Removing one of the tarps, Kagome stood a moment to admire her grandfather's work. Even after all of these years the wood was still shiny and strong. They would work as well tomorrow as they did sixty years ago when he had built them. Her store-bought canoes didn't last this long, though they were durable and had a good life on them. More than their durability though was the memories that came with them. Every year at this time she grew nostalgic. She remembered being young and canoeing with her grandfather. The river water was peaceful during those early mornings, the sun barely breaking in the distant horizon. Some days they would fish, and fry their morning catch for breakfast. Other days she just sat and listened while he told stories. She could still smell the water, feel the way the boat shifted as wave upon gentle wave brushed against the side.

She ran her fingers over the name carved on the side. The last gift from her grandfather, a canoe all her own. This one would be kept in the back of the room, away from prying eyes. It was his best work, and it was all hers. Even when she had been sold out last summer and had a wait list of people wishing to rent one, this one remained untouched. Her heart would break if it was returned in the condition as some of the others had been. Grabbing the shammy she kept nearby, and a can of oil soap, she watched as the dust slowly began to wash away. All of the canoes and kayaks would receive the same treatment. All would be washed with the oil soap, and all would be coated with a vinyl protectant. Then she could begin to put the canoe safety kits together.

The morning silence was broken as she heard the crunch of gravel beneath tires. It was entirely too early for any tourist to be on the waterfront, given that the few early bird stores around didn't open for another few hours, and she knew that none of her retail neighbours drove. She certainly wasn't expecting company. Standing up, she walked to the front door and brushed aside the small, white curtain blocking the window. The silver car pulled easily between the parallel white lines of one of the parking spots in front of her building. Definitely wasn't her customer, she mused. Anybody who arrived in a car like that either brought their own boats or were looking to purchase one, not that a purchased one would be any better than her grandfather's.

A solitary passenger stepped out, shutting the door behind him. She caught a quick glance of his profile, noted the pale skin, the crisp white linen of his shirt, and the black slacks. He didn't wear a tie, but somehow she thought he should. But none of that stood out compared to the long length of silver hair. She knew that silver hair, she would recognize it anywhere. She had spent years dreaming of that silver hair. He stepped forward toward the bay, his hair blowing in the wind. Pressing her hand against the window, she longed to touch it once more. He looked so lonely. "I know you," she murmured more to herself than anybody else. "I remember you."

_Sesshoumaru..._

AN: This story is being written to prompts offered by Dokuga_Contest. It is considered a one shot collection as some chapters will be full one shot pieces, others will be short drabbles.

This chapter was written for Dokuga_contest Oneshot prompt: Parallel


	2. On The River's Edge

The paddle dipped silently in the water as she repeated her grandfather's trek down the river. Some of the local fishermen were already out catching stock for the day. She just wanted a quiet morning.

A million questions were rolling through her head. She didn't know where to start. Everything had happened a lifetime ago, or what seemed like a lifetime ago to her. As much as things had remained the same, things had changed as well. She had changed. She was no longer the wild child who ran and found herself in the thick of everything. As comfortable as she was with people she didn't actively stop anybody to hear the latest gossip. She didn`t care about gossip anymore. She led a quiet existence.

Stopping for a moment, she lifted the ors and placed them gently next to her, and merely sat watching the sunrise. Sesshoumaru's arrival was unexpected. Though during childhood, for that one brief summer, they had been close, but they had both grown up, grown apart. She could recall spending summer mornings just as she was doing this morning, in her grandfather's canoe. The elderly man would paddle as she and Sesshoumaru would sit and watch the world around them wake. They had promised to write, and for a few years, both had kept that promise. Then his letters had become more distant. He was obsessed with his father's legacy, and his own. He was determined to make it big in the city and surpass any expectations held for him. She far preferred the quiet of her grandfather's boat shop. Their paths weren't meant to ever cross again.

His silhouette appeared in the window of his father's old cottage. _Ever the early riser_, she mused. She wondered if he remembered her after all of these years.

_Submitted for Dokuga_contest's prompt _Driven_. 300 words_


	3. Idyllic

Dust covered the old photograph as it sat upon the stone hearth. It was a testament to the one summer, the last summer Sesshoumaru spent with his parents. The three of them sat on the dock, smiling, looking very much like the non-existent perfect family. Despite his mother's attempts, they had never reached that status. Tracing the lines of the fourth face, he recalled the simple and idyllic life of the girl. She had what he always wanted, and for one brief summer, she shared it with him. Until recently he had been content, but now, something was missing.

_Kagome..._

_Written for Dokuga_contest's prompt _Perfect_. Word Count: 100_


	4. A Stranger

Not for the first time Kagome cursed the group of teens who had made it their personal mission to destroy her fleet of kayaks. Every summer she always had a group who was hell bent on destruction, it was only to her misfortune that this group arrived before the summer season began. She should have seen the alcohol stashed away in their bags when they checked out her wares. Hell, she should have figured it out when one of the boys and girls knocked over her display of paddles before breaking out in laughter. She had talked them out of her wooden canoes, raising the price high enough so they couldn't afford it. Weekend away, they had called it. They had just finished their first year of university and they wanted to escape. There were campgrounds set all along the quiet river just beyond the town's borders. She had recommended them many times to many people when they came in looking for a boat.

One day they would tell her to stop, she thought with a wince as she looked at the three kayaks in the back of her shop. She supposed this was a better time for this sort of damage rather than during the height of the season. She couldn't afford to sell out of kayaks then. With a nail file and a pair of scissors, she set to work. The gum was wedged everywhere. Trying to pry open the small storage compartment in the back, Kagome winced as she saw pink mixed in with the hinges of the small door. It could have been worse, much worse. They didn't poke any holes in the kayaks, unlike the group from last year. And really, nothing had been lost, nothing had been broken and they kept the lifejackets intact. The group last year had rented a fleet of six during the height of the season. While she still made a profit, she had been out of kayaks for a week while she waited for her supplier to ship her some new ones. They were nice too, she thought with a frown. One of the newer ones had found its way into the small fleet rented by this group.

"I'm not buying new kayaks yet," she stated determinedly, more to herself than anybody else. Her cleaning had been set aside for the moment. Most of her canoes were polished. She had just started on the kayaks the day before.

"Kagome!"

Lifting her head she turned and saw Sango standing at the door, wearing her sweats, long dark hair pulled back and ready to work. She smiled at her childhood friend. Sango owned the small martial arts dojo on the other side of town, though she would occasionally come out and help her set up before she hired part time staff. She returned the favour during the winter months, completing paperwork for her friend. Together they made a formidable team. "Hey." Kagome noticed the wince as her friend squatted next to her, looking at the damage. "Know how to get bubble gum out of kayak hinges?"

"You weren't kidding me when you said you had your work cut out for you. This is nasty. What did they do? Intentionally feed it through?"

"All three," she sighed. "Needless to say I refused to give back the damage deposit. They were a little pissed about that, saying they needed the money to pay for gas to get home, but too bad. Don't break my wares and you won't have to pay. It's a hard lesson to learn." Kagome reached for the requisite goo gone she kept on hand and hoped it worked. It was easy enough to use to get remnants of gum off the side of the body, but another to use it to clean hinges. Sango settled next to the second kayak and followed suit, grabbing one of the rags and the goo gone. Together, they worked in a companiable silence. How often had they sat here like this, repairing one of her boats? She had neither the skill nor the patience of her grandfather, and god knows Sango had even less, but somehow they always managed to get the job done. Within several hours the first of the three kayaks had been completely cleaned. She made a mental note to increase her damage deposit price. She had lost a day of preparation and with the increased number of visitors before the seasons began, she needed every minute.

"Look at that," Sango elbowed her, gesturing to the front window of the store. Though they were closed, she kept the windows open as she enjoyed the smell of the fresh beach air and the cool breeze that came off the lake. At the end of the beach though, as the sky was darkening into hues of reds, pinks and purples, they could see the lone figure, standing barefoot, wearing a pair of white martial arts pants and no shirt and hair pulled back into a long ponytail. "He came into the dojo this morning and purchased the Bo. He's your Sesshoumaru, isn't he? I recognized the silver hair from the picture on your mantle. I didn't know he did Kata. I wonder if I can talk him into a demonstration at the school."

"Hm," Kagome hummed, too transfixed. The change in him was amazing. He moved fluidly as he swung the Bo over his head before stepping forward. Each step was precise. There was a grace about him that she didn't know existed, yet she could see the power and discipline behind it all as well. She didn't know he did kata either. Martial arts were never mentioned between them as children. Really, she didn't know much about him other than the fact that he wasn't happy as a child. She adored his parents growing up. They provided him with everything he wanted, but for him it wasn't enough. She had considered him selfish then. Now? She wasn't so sure. He was still unhappy. She could see it in his face. Having grown up herself she knew the things that could cause a child to turn against their parents. What made him so sad?

"Has he come to see you yet?"

She turned away from the window and looked back toward her friend before working on the hinge again. "No. He probably doesn't even remember me." It hurt to think that, but she had no reason to believe he would after all these years. Why else hadn't he come to see her yet?

A gentle hand fell upon her shoulder. "Then he's a fool."

_Friends_, Kagome thought. They always knew what to say.

_1,111 words. Using the Prompt: Bubble Gum for Dokuga_contest'_


	5. Insecurities

The early morning sun provided a sense of comfort for Kagome. Daily, she would wake, peak out the window to see the sun gently climbing over the horizon and climb out of bed to start her day. She would make soup in the morning, a tradition from her grandfather's time, grab the morning newspaper and sit out on her small deck to watch the colours in the sky as they changed from black, to purple-reds, orange and finally a bright blue.

The river would be calm, inviting. She instead chose to watch the beach. Four days now she had found Sesshoumaru there, practicing his kata. She was entranced. He had yet to seek her out, a thought that disappointed her daily, but then she hadn't sought him out either.

_You're scared_, she berated herself. She was afraid. Her memories of that summer had their own sacred place in her heart and she worried that meeting him now would taint them. Her childhood was special.

_That summer will always be that summer_, she scolded. _The memories will never change. He is still Sesshoumaru._

_Yes, but he's not the same Sesshoumaru. We have both changed. What if it's not for the better?_

Written for Dokuga_contest. Prompt _Early_ 200 words.


	6. Slaying Dragons

Sesshoumaru was not one to hide from his demons. He took pride in his ability to face challenges head on and overcome them. This particular one had him tied up in knots, not a feeling he enjoyed in the least. His father's estate needed to be broken down, most of it had. He wanted nothing of the man, no reminders of the shame he brought down on the family. His mother was equally distant, having hidden herself away from even him. His half-brother, he thought with disgust, had fought him with everything he had to keep one small piece of his past. This building was the one building that was never tainted by the illegitimate bastard, but then even things back then were never that idyllic.

A bin had been placed on the driveway the night before. The furniture would stay with the house, everything else would be tossed. But he didn't know where to start first. Everything reminded him of her. The way she taught him how to build forts out of couch pillows on rainy days, the way she explored his books during late evenings, how she used to stand on a stepping stool helping wash the dishes, which was his chore. Everything had her touch.

She was another demon he needed to face. He had no idea as to how to fit her in his life as he grew older. Her letters were packed away in a box. He had kept them, but stopped replying to them. She was still a child in his mind and he was grown up, trying to make a mark in this world. Furthermore, there was a part of him that wanted to protect her from the ugliness of his life.

The memories of his parents fighting never faded. His feelings of hatred toward his newborn half brother grew stronger each day until they threatened to consume him. Now he just didn't care. Not caring was easier than allowing the hatred to fester and boil. Just as he no longer cared for his father, or for his stepmother, or even his own mother. At eighteen he had struck out on his own. It was liberating.

Still, his past was still his past, and like all pasts, it would come back to haunt him. He had vowed to never return here again, and yet here was, standing in the middle of the small town, trying to decide where he was going to pick up a coffee. Even coffee wasn't safe. How many times had Kagome's grandfather taken the two of them to the corner coffee shop? How many times did they sit under the sun, eating rice crispy squares and sipping on chocolate milk? This too brought back memories and feelings he didn't want to explore.

"Ridiculous," he told himself as he marched onward to the coffee shop. It wasn't like he was scared of his own shadow, yet this was how he was behaving.

Entering the shop he found that it was filled with some of his favourite aromas. The strong smell of coffee, cinnamon, freshly baked danishes and what were declared as the best donuts in the world. Walking up to the counter, he ordered a simple coffee and a bagel, choosing instead to forgo the fat laden pastries. While they were tempting, Sesshoumaru had learned over the years that he was not one for sweets. Occasionally he would indulge but often they left his stomach unsettled and they worked against the image he tried to portray.

However, he could recall the days he spent here too, enjoying the sugar-filled treats. Or perhaps, he thought as he stumbled upon the one person who had been occupying his thoughts lately, it was not so much the treats as it was the company. Torn in two he debated between greeting her and walking away without looking back. That was the purpose of this entire trip, to clean up and walk away, looking ahead. She seemed to be a small hiccup in those plans.

She sat at a table in the back corner, a coffee in one hand and cream cheese Danish on a plate in front of her. The daily newspaper was open on the table and for a moment he wondered what had her so entranced? Her blue eyes, as expressive as he remembered them were focused on the words on the page. Her hands, small, delicate, though he was sure would be calloused given her love of canoeing lay on the table, her fingers tapping as her eyes scanned the page. He remembered the wild mess of black hair on her head. Over the years it had settled and tamed and now it was pulled back in a low ponytail. She had grown, not that he expected her to remain a child.

She was the same Kagome, but so different as well.

His feet moved before he realized what he was doing and he found himself taking a seat across from her, his shadow blocking the light she was reading by. Startled eyes looked up at him wary before they settled into welcoming. "Took you long enough," she chided.

"Hn. I wasn't aware that I needed to make the first move."

His demons here were far and many, but perhaps he'd be able to slay one today. "You're the one who stopped writing. It's always been your move."

_Touche._

Written for dokuga_contest, one shot contest _Nemesis._ 898 words.


	7. Laying Bricks

There was an invisible wall in front of him, Kagome thought as they walked down the pier. Sesshoumaru could never be defined as warm and affectionate. Even as a child he had a tendency to withhold himself. Today, he was as cold as steel, his once warm eyes now an icy gold. His posture was held rigid and he remained aloof, distant, unapproachable. Their chat in the coffee shop earlier did nothing to break the ice between them. If anything, he stiffened up some more.

She frowned. Something had happened during his time away to turn him into such a frigid man. "What do you intend to do with your father's place?" she asked, saddened to hear that her second favourite father figure had passed on.

"Sell it."

The thought of walking by that house daily and knowing that he would never return troubled her. For years she had held hope that she would once more meet her childhood friend. Now that she had it was bittersweet, and as he was leaving again, she would be disappointed. "You'll leave here."

"Yes."

"And never come back."

"Yes."

Simple one word answers didn't surprise her. They were only one brick in that wall that he held so closely. "When do you plan on leaving?"

"I don't know."

The feeling of relief was inexplicable. The hurt would come, she knew, but part of her was relieved it wouldn't be tomorrow. Smiling, she grabbed his hand, ignoring the way he stiffened up. She didn't know how long she had with him. One day, one week, one month, one summer, but time was still time, and perhaps with even just a little bit, she could crack the stone. One chip, one crack, that's all she needed. The rest would crumble on its own.

She hoped.

_Written for Dokuga_contest. Prompt _Wall_. 300 Words_


	8. Quandary

Like a moth to a flame, his thoughts centered around her. She had changed, grown up, become refined, and yet she maintained that child-like innocence he was once so fond of. He couldn't ignore that she was his one bright spot during his unhappy youth. He had intended on staying away, but it seemed that he didn't even have the will to do that. First it was coffee. Then it was just a walk. Tomorrow night was dinner. He was supposed to get out, not become further involved. Sighing, he refused to admit that he was looking forward to it.

Written for Dokuga_contest, prompt _Flame_, 100 words.


	9. Shaken

"Have you spoken to him yet?" Sango asked as she and Kagome filed paperwork. Paper lay around the room as the two prepared for the upcoming season. This would be one of the few quiet times they had left until autumn.

"I have," Kagome murmured, eyes scanning one of Sango's latest bills. "Katanas?"

"Requested by your Sesshoumaru. He's paying thirty percent on top of the cost."

"I thought he was supposed to be moving stuff out, not bringing stuff in," she muttered. Her mood had been low since her last chat with him. She was afraid to become too attached, knowing that eventually she would stay and he would be nothing more than a mere memory, but she already knew that she had failed even in that. Putting the paper down, she sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. "He's different," she told Sango. "I don't know how to describe it. Taller, colder, more ruthless. And lost."

"He said as much to you?"

"No, he would never admit it. His pride is one thing that hasn't changed." Kagome laughed without mirth. "I want to help him."

"You can't help everybody, Kagome," Sango chided gently, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Rationally I know that. But this feeling isn't rational. One coffee, one walk, one talk and I feel shaken. I haven't felt this disturbed since he stopped writing to me. It's not fair that one man should have such an effect on a person. I want to help him," she repeated.

Sango placed her papers down before reaching into the fridge for a couple cans of cherry coke. "We don't choose people who affect us," she consoled. "I didn't choose Miroku. But you can make the best of it. Help him Kagome. You're probably the only one who can."

_Written for Dokuga_contest prompt _Tremor_ 300 words._


	10. Remember When

"Do you remember the days when we used to build sandcastles on the beach behind your house?" she asked him as she applied a fresh coat of paint to the exterior of her building. The up and down motion of the paintbrush was soothing, and Kagome enjoyed touching up the front every few years. This year she settled on a deep hunter green, pleased with the way it sat against the backdrop of the lake and trees behind her. It looked almost natural in the setting. Certainly cottagy and campy, this was the look she wanted. "I remember rushing through mine, and laughing when it fell over from too much weight. You used to glare at me if I even knocked one granule of sand out of place on yours. Yours were so meticulous and precise."

Sesshoumaru stood next to her watching her as she dipped her brush into the paint bucket again. He had come to confront her, demand to know why she insisted on bewitching him. He wanted nothing more than to leave this place behind. Instead of demands, he had brought her a coffee and a Danish enjoyed the way she seemed to move with ease around her grandfather's hut. It had expanded greatly since he last saw it, no doubt due to her business savvy ways. She had a way about her…

"If I recall, you would purposely jump onto my castle so it wouldn't look better than yours." His lips quirked upward slightly at the memory.

"You're remembering it wrong," she chided. "Your castle was the home of the evil oppressive dictator and I was the hero. It wasn't my fault that your defenses weren't strong enough to withstand the attack of my mighty army."

"Of course not," he agreed, taking another sip from his disposable cup. She looked like the picture this morning, long black hair pulled up into a messy bun on the top her head, and her tank top and skin was covered in small drops of green paint. "What colour are you painting the window shutters?"

"Yellow of course. It's supposed to look like a building out of a cheesy summer camp. I want people to look at it and remember their youth and rent a boat." She placed the brush on a pan and stepped back to stretch. "I remember thinking as a child that my grandfather was lazy with the upkeep of the building. I never once saw him paint it. I learned years later that it wasn't due to laziness, but due to his passive aggressive nature. With the strong storms we get, the rain and being near the waterfront would damage the paint. It's part of the reason why he never painted it. It would need painting again within five years."

He walked away for a moment, peeking inside the building he hadn't seen in over twenty years. It was almost as he remembered it, with some slight touches that obviously belonged to Kagome. Ignoring her stare, he walked to the back and uncovered the canoe he knew would be there. Her grandfather had made it for her. He remembered joining her several mornings as she and her grandfather paddled along the river. They would stop at the Dairy Shoppe for an early morning ice cream before paddling back home. They were amongst the sweeter of his memories.

"What happened, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, standing behind him. Her hand fell on his as it grazed over the finished wood. "What changed to make you so lonely? What happened to the boy I used to play 'make believe' with?"

Her touch was warm, but unwelcome. He didn't want any ties, that was the purpose of this visit. Opening his mouth to speak, he realized the words were stuck in his throat. A first for him. "He's gone," he said instead, before turning on his feet and walking out.

He would forget this foolishness. He intended to be out by summer's end.

_Written for dokuga_contest prompt _make believe_, 662 words_


	11. Distractions

Sesshoumaru clenched his hands as he watched her from a distance. For three days he ignored her, telling himself that it would be easier to leave if he pushed her away now. He was beginning to realize that he was fooling himself, and it was a feeling that he didn't quite enjoy. He had packed up four boxes yesterday. In each he planned on placing the framed photo of them that he had once treasured. It still sat on his mantle.

He could be described as lovesick. The idea made him twitch. He was just merely unable to reconcile the past entirely yet. Anybody would tell him that it was okay, this sense of nostalgia was normal. Today he had set packing aside in favour of spending some time in the small town. He needed a distraction to keep his thoughts from wandering, only to find that distraction was the one thing he was seeking to avoid. Kagome's hair blew loose in the wind, long, black tendrils falling in her face. Small fingers gently removed it as she smiled at her friend, the one who owned the dojo. She laughed and he was undone. Sighing, Sesshoumaru knew he was doomed.

_Written for Dokuga_contest, prompt_ Twitch, _200 words. _


	12. Set Adrift

She had ventured out onto the lake today. It was a rare day when she would take one of the motorized boats for herself and disappear for a bit, but she had a lot on her mind. This was one of her favourite traditions when she was younger, taking the fishing boat out with her grandfather, and spending the day on the water. They never caught anything worth eating, but she enjoyed the time spent with him. Now she enjoyed the solitude it brought, and the way fishing managed to clear her mind. Her tackle box was already loaded, as well as her rod, a small cooler with lunch, and all of her safety gear. She brought a book with her, and her sunscreen, knowing that she would not spend the whole day hoping for a bite. If she were honest with herself, she'd know that she'd grow bored of the act within an hour.

But she loved the water.

She loved everything it represented, peace, anger, the quiet moments and the moments she'd spend watching the waves crash along the shore. She remembered playing on the beach when she was younger and swimming against the current as she grew older. She loved to jump out of the canoes and just float with her life jacket on. She was meant to be around water, and though she had left for four years to study, it was the water she had yearned to return to.

She pulled the cord on the motor, enjoying the way it roared to life, breaking the mid-morning silence. One of her regular seasonal employees had returned to the lake and she took advantage of his presence by taking the morning for herself. Tourist season was nearly upon them, but she was ready for it. Now, she just needed to ensure that the rental hut was taken care of in her absence.

The lull of the quiet was absolute bliss, she thought as she parked the boat on calm area of a small bay. Of everywhere in the world this was her one favourite place to be. Near the houses she could only dream of ever affording. Near Sesshoumaru's house where she had so many happy memories. Throwing down a small anchor to keep her boat stable, Kagome soon leaned back and closed her eyes, listening to the rise and fall of the boat and the sound of the waves hitting the small rocks on the private beaches.

Losing track of time, Kagome continued to listen and think, and figure out what was suddenly happening to her.

Sesshoumaru had returned and turned her whole life upside down. He had happily stored away the memories of him in the special little box in her head labelled with his name. He was special to her, their time together was special and she treasured each moment. She remembered every word he wrote to her, and when he stopped, she had closed that chapter on her life. Then he had returned and opened it, as if he had never left, but also as if he were never there to begin with. She wasn't sure what he wanted, or what she wanted. When she was young their friendship was fuelled by childlike innocence. She wanted a friend and he needed a friend. Now, she was curious, she admitted. There's so much she wanted to learn and to know.

Why had he changed so much? Why did he refuse to speak of his father? Why was he so adamant on closing this chapter on his life? That last one hurt, though not as much as the idea that by closing, he would be walking away.

"He's a good man, grandpa," she spoke aloud, having one of her many private conversations with her late grandfather. She often used her time on the water to speak to him. "He's so lost but that doesn't take away from the goodness. Instead he hides both and insists that nothing is wrong. Help me help him." It was a difficult concept to believe, Sesshoumaru lost, as he was one who always knew what was on his mind and what to do about it. She doubted he was even able to admit this to himself. That would be like admitting a weakness. Even as a child he couldn't do that, and growing up to be the proud man that he was, it was even less a possibility.

Lost in her thoughts she failed to see the sky cloud over and blacken, and ignored the increasing wind as it was normal to feel that while out on the water. Weather changed very quickly and it could go from windy to calm back to windy in the blink of an eye. It wasn't until she heard the first crash of thunder that she realized where she was at. Sitting up she eyed the oncoming storm and the waves heading in her direction and decided she didn't have enough time to turn around and head back to her shop for safety.

In years past she had always avoiding heading near this particular dock, not that Sesshoumaru would have minded, but because it did belong to him, and out of respect she should always ask first, but it was infinitely more dangerous to remain on open water in the middle of a thunderstorm, so she was sure he would understand. Rain began to fall, lightly at first before becoming a steady downpour as she turned her boat around and looked toward his house. Water droplets rolled down her forehead and off her eyelashes as she ducked low in the boat, wanting to make herself as small a target as possible. Lightning flashed around her, the waves increased in ferocity and Kagome said a little prayer as she reached the dock and quickly tied the fishing boat to the post.

Lights were on, she noted thankfully. Lifting her hand she let it fall upon the glass doors that backed onto his back patio. Smiling a small smile, she looked up at Sesshoumaru sheepishly as he opened the sliding door.

"Hi, mind if I stop in?"

_Written for dokuga_contest's _Tempest_ prompt, word count 1021 words_


	13. Merciless

**Title**: Merciless  
**Author**: Priestess Skye  
**Prompt**: Tame  
**Rating**: K  
**Genre**: Drama, friendship  
**Words**: 300  
**Summary**: Storm watching  
**Note**: This will eventually join my ongoing serial _At the River's End_. The beginning can be found here.

The storm raged, the skies darkening to a near black. The only light they could see was that of lightening. Kagome had always enjoyed storms. Ever since she was a child she enjoyed standing in the rain and watched as lightening travelled across the sky. Perhaps the most exciting part was watching the lake. The tame waters she was so used to playing were anything but. Rough, wild, it was menacing in both its intensity and strength.

She was completely in awe at the power of Mother Nature.

"My father used to think we were nuts sitting at a window watching this," Sesshoumaru stated, handing her a bottle of water.

"Nobody has a better view of the storm than you, except for those who live on the beach. You have the added advantage of height, living on a cliff. I used to love coming here before storms. There's something merciless about them," she replied, nodding her thanks for the water. Absently, she opened it and took a sip.

There was something brutal and merciless about Sesshoumaru too. There was a harder edge to him, sharper. Somehow in his absence he had become ruthless. His eyes remained stone cold, his mouth set in a grim smirk. He avoided touch and every step he took was deliberate. She was sure that his brain was working at all times trying to figure out his next steps. Much like the lake in the storm, he was unpredictable, only while the storm was feral in its approach, Sesshoumaru, she was sure, was much more calculated.

"You found me in a storm," she remembered fondly. "I got caught in the rain and was hiding beneath a tree."

"Hn. You were foolish then."

"And I'm probably still foolish," she replied. "But that storm changed things. I'm glad."


	14. Fish

Beneath the water lay a myriad of secrets. Once, long ago, she was bold enough to take scuba lessons, and while she felt at home on the water, remaining beneath it for an extended period of time was something else entirely. For the first time in her life, she was claustrophobic. "I wonder how they do it," she thought aloud, watching the last of the storm clouds fade into the distance. The once raging lake was eerily calm, though nowhere near as clear as it should be. Everything was churned up, much like the two of them, she supposed.

"Who?" Sesshoumaru asked, following her line of sight, unsure of what she was speaking Kagome was often unpredictable with her thoughts, something she knew he once enjoyed, but probably did no longer. Sesshoumaru was the type to enjoy knowing what was coming ahead and keeping others on the edge.

"The fish of course."

Sesshoumaru raised a single brow, waiting for her to elaborate.

"Imagine being tossed back and forth, always unsure if you're coming or going, unable to see. How can they eat if they can't see their food?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "They're just fish."

Seeing his smile Kagome inwardly cheered. _Gotcha!_

_Written for Dokuga_contest prompt: _Below_. 200 words._


	15. Heartless

The water was golden as the sun began to rise above the horizon, but this wasn't what had caught his attention. Instead, it was the girl who was sleeping next to him. After a full night of chatter she had fallen asleep, head on his shoulder, something he wasn't entirely comfortable with, but not entirely displeased about either. She felt safe with him, which could be a good thing or a not so good thing. In the end he would break her heart simply because he didn't have one himself. His parents had killed that.

_Inuyasha_.

For one brief moment Sesshoumaru allowed his thoughts to stray. This whole trip began because he wanted to close the beach house before his brother could find a way to grab it from beneath him too. He would not allow him to taint the one happy spot in his life. For years he had found ways to keep the property a secret from his brother, not because he felt that he would trash the place, but because he knew the boy would want to visit, at his wife's insistence. This was one spot he was not willing to share.

But could he as easily walk away from it as he believed he could? The past few weeks have been some of the most confusing in his life, and he was not often confused. He was decisive, fixated, ruled by common sense rather than his emotions, but it had been his emotions lately that had been getting in his way, something he planned to rectify.

_Kagome_.

She was ruled by emotion. She was a whole whirlwind of emotion and one he found himself reluctantly drowning in.

Feeling her move, he looked down to see her eyes slowly drift open, the dark lashes fluttering against her cheek before grey-blue eyes stared back at him. "Good morning," she whispered, and for a moment, he was stunned. From the angle she was at she presented such a pretty picture, with her sleepy eyes and rosy cheeks from having been caught falling asleep on him.

Caught off guard for a moment, Sesshoumaru allowed common sense to evade him. He found every excuse to not do what he was about to do, and only one to support it.

He wanted to.

Leaning down slowly, his lips ghosted over hers, catching her surprised gasp before pressing further.

Common sense be damned.

_Written for Dokuga_Contest prompt _Angle_, 400 words_


	16. Foundations

Growing up and spending her summers by then lake were one of the most influential and special parts of her life. The memories of the time spent with her grandfather were cherished and she often looked back on them fondly. The four years she spent away at school living in the city were among her most tortured and the return to the lake for her grandfather's funeral had been fraught with sadness. They wrote, and she had promised him that she would visit again soon. She had ended her letter as she always did, never hiding her emotions with him.

_I love you_.

Despite her regret at never being able to keep her promise to her grandfather, she took solace in those words. And she had returned, years later, to continue the business he left to her. She lived through these memories daily, each time she left her small house - his old house - and biked to the boat house, reminding herself of those quiet hours together long ago.

Her business degree had expanded the boathouse; now they were making three times the profit they used to, and she was able to bring in staff to work with the customers. They had switched from paper and pencil ledgers, using a computer for both rental records and tracking the financial aspects of the business. She generated revenue through advertisement, not just word-of-mouth, although word-of-mouth continued to play a large role in promotion. Despite the changes, she still maintained the same values her grandfather had when he'd begun the business all those years ago.

Sending off the last canoe, Kagome took a moment to relax in the back while her front counter staff continued to sell inflatable floatation devices. Her head swam with thoughts, emotions, and general overall confusion.

Sessshoumaru had kissed her, something she hadn't ever thought he would do. She hadn't known he wanted to kiss her, or even thought of her beyond the platonic sense. She was a childhood friend, not some long-lost lover. Still, though brief, the kiss had opened her eyes. The last time she had dated somebody seriously was in university, and even then it didn't last longer than six months. The split had been mutual when both realized that they hadn't wanted to push the relationship to the next level. It was stagnant, and they were happy that way, but they wouldn't be able to move forward in the future. He was a nice enough boy and her mother had approved of him. Her mother would never approve of Sesshoumaru. She was a simple woman and believed that Kagome should follow that same lifestyle as well. Sesshoumaru would be too high maintenance.

She wouldn't be able to look at him in the same way again.

He was no longer the childhood friend she once held dear, though those memories were locked away in a corner of her heart, unforgotten, but he had changed things. Tomorrow when she saw him - and she would because it was Monday and he was always out practicing his kata when she would make her trip to the coffee shop - she knew he would no longer be the Sesshoumaru she knew as a child.

He stirred her.

The kiss had shaken everything up inside and she no longer knew up from down. How could she rationalize these new feelings she felt? She didn't even know the new Sesshoumaru anymore and, to add insult to injury, he was planning on leaving.

Her head fell to the desk, the cool wood welcome against her warming skin. She had always been the unpredictable one, the one who would turn on the tables on others, and now he had done it to her. She didn't know how to react to that, what step to take next.

More so, she wondered if _he_ did. Sesshoumaru, who was always so polite, so proper, may be at an impasse as well. This was new territory for them both and she wasn't sure if he wanted to pursue things further. She wasn't sure if _she_ wanted to pursue things further. The next time they spoke, would they go on as if nothing happened? Or would they acknowledge it, address it, and discuss it like rational adults, despite the fact that emotions had nothing to do with logic?

Kagome thought back to that summer long ago, when she watched his father's car pull away. Her grandfather had expressly forbidden her to watch his departure, but she snuck out anyway to say goodbye to her best friend at the time. They'd had a connection then, just as they seemed to now.

"He kissed me," she breathed to nobody in particular, lifting her head. Even now she could still feel his lips upon hers, his hot breath mixing with hers, the look of contentment in his eyes before he immediately masked himself and she couldn't figure him out at all. He probably thought her rude given the way she ran out but, pushed into such a corner, she didn't know what else to do. Running her tongue over her lips once more, she swore she could still taste him.

"I'm so screwed."

_Written for Dokuga_contest, prompt _Manners_. 863 Words._


	17. Talk of the Town

She stood in line at the coffee shop, eyeing the éclairs on the shelf, knowing that while she shouldn't have one, she probably would. Gossip was rampant in this town, especially during the busy season when tourists did all sorts of crazy things on their vacation. It many ways it was like Vegas. What happens here stays here, and was unknown to even the wisest out of town. However, _in_ the town, there were no secrets.

"Mae has a good one," Sango jested as she pointed to the queen of gossips in the corner. Young, single, gorgeous, Mae always had an audience for some reason or another. If they weren't there for her, they were there for her gossip. But Sango was right; the crowd today was larger than usual. Gliding across the floor, Sango slipped into the throng unnoticed and winked at Kagome as Kagome placed their order with the barista. Coffees in hand and an éclair on the plate, she waited in quite amusement for her friend to return with the latest news. She was not above gossip herself. She wouldn't willingly contribute, but like most other women her age, it gave her a secret thrill to hear it.

Until today.

"You kissed Sesshoumaru," Sango glared, taking a sip from her coffee.

Nodding her head, Kagome let it fall to the table, knowing that all eyes in the cafe were on her. That small butterfly she would get in her stomach upon hearing the juicy tidbits was mysteriously gone today, and she doubt it would ever return. "It was nothing," she mumbled.

"I hardly consider a kiss nothing," Sango whispered, no longer oblivious to their gathering audience.

"He hasn't called since," she explained, her frown increasing.

Pushing the éclair away from the table, Kagome no longer felt hungry.

_Written for Dokuga_Contest, prompt _Glide_, 300 words. _


	18. Look But Don't Touch

Some days Kagome felt like she was falling, and there was nobody below to catch her. In her mind she could feel the air brushing past her as she flailed her arms in an attempt to soften the landing. Her heart would begin to pound and she found herself struggling to catch her breath.

Today was one of those rare days.

He stood beneath the moon, the silver light reflecting off his hair giving him an almost ethereal glow as he looked upon the calm of the water. Her hand stretched out of its own accord, as if it were reaching to touch him, to feel that glow herself. Pulling it back, she clutched her palm to her chest, cradling it. She had come to talk to him, to begin to sort things through, but as she looked upon him now, she could no longer see the friend she once knew. He looked...bigger...mightier...as if he didn't belong on this plane of existence.

Turning around, Kagome walked away, but not without one lingering look. What was he thinking about just now? He had such a serious expression on his face. Was he thinking about her?

These were thoughts best left alone.

_Written for _Dokuga_Contest_ prompt Flail, 200 words._


	19. The Silver Moon Shines

Moonlight glittered over the water, casting a silvery glow upon the ripples. The evening was calm, the wind from earlier in the day gone and, for once, everything around Sesshoumaru felt like it was at peace. His mind was in turmoil; for the first time in a long time, he found himself avoiding the source of trouble, rather than facing it head on.

The moon shone above the horizon, bright and full, lighting up the night sky. Until tonight he never fully appreciated the event of the full moon, despite the fact that it was a symbol his family held close. Tonight it was something different. It stood out amongst the dark and no doubt was being used to guide somebody home. For the first time, he wanted that guidance himself. The other morning replayed over and over in his mind. He could still feel Kagome's lips, soft and pliant as they pressed against his own. He could still taste her breath as it mingled with his. His whole body had become still and warm, and actively sought to combine that warmth with hers. Never, in all his years, had he yearned for a reaction from a woman as he had yearned for one from her that morning.

The very idea disturbed him as he had intentions to sever all ties from here. Now he wasn't so sure. The longer he stayed in the house, the more the memories would return and invade him. He had put a picture of his family back up on the mantle this evening. That disturbed him greatly as it defeated the purpose of his visit. He wondered if it got to the point where he wouldn't be able to use it as a summer home, but would make him feel welcome and a part of it year round. He _could_ do his work here, as he had done earlier. There was no reason why he couldn't use this as his home. Except that he worked hard to achieve everything he already had elsewhere.

And then there was Kagome, a woman who continued to break through his carefully constructed barriers. One smile sometimes was all it took. She spent the previous night chatting with him and he couldn't remember the last time he had spent the evening with a woman simply talking. He couldn't remember the last time he had spent an evening with a woman period. Was his life in that much of a stalemate that one night would throw him off balance?

Food for thought. Sesshoumaru was never one to back away from a challenge, and right now she was a bigger challenge than he had ever anticipated it. Half of him told him to walk away before he dug himself in too deep. The other half, something deeper, more instinctual, told him it was time to change his plan of action and face her head on. Most of his life was spent fighting his father, proving that he was better than one who was known as the highest and mightiest. He fought hard to keep Inuyasha down and show the bastard where his place was. For the most part he was successful. Chasing after Kagome now would only be a set back to his grand plan.

But the taste of her still lingered upon his lips…

Feeling eyes on him, he struggled not to turn around, though his lips quirked upward in a smug smirk. Like a moth to a flame, it appeared as if she was drawn to him as easily as he found himself drawn to her. He took the first step. The next should be hers.

_Written for Dokuga_contest prompt:_ Horizon. _608 words._


	20. Black No Sugar

Coffee first thing in the morning was a god send on a normal today. For somebody who had very little sleep, that first jolt of caffeine was divine. Eyes continued to stare at her as Kagome sat at her usual table in what was known as the gossip house. She supposed it was one of the perks of living in a small town. Ignoring them, she allowed the bitter taste to settle as she focused on the morning newspaper. Old habits die hard and despite the tranquility of her current small town home, she still followed the news of the larger cities, particularly Tokyo.

Lost in thought, she failed to see the shadow fall before her, nor did she notice the newly silent atmosphere of the coffee house, something that was indeed rare. It wasn't until she felt several sets of eyes staring at her that she dared to look up from her newspaper, and met the single pair of golden eyes that haunted her dreams.

"Good morning," she smiled lightly, determined to forget the past couple of days so she could move forward. She tapped her finger on an article in the business section, something she hadn't thought of reading until lately. Sesshoumaru's influence. "Sounds like good news for your company. How much of a hand do you have in it despite not working in the head office right now?"

"Internet is a wonderful thing," he mused, closing the newspaper for the time being. He didn't come to discuss work, or family affairs, or anything that smacked of real life. He didn't even really come to see her, he just wanted coffee.

But when in Rome...

Leaning forward, he captured her mouth, the taste of his own coffee mixing with hers. Black. No sugar.

"Now it's a good morning."

_Written for Dokuga_contest, prompt _perk_, 300 words. _


	21. Je Me Souviens

"Why did your grandfather choose canoes?"

Kagome smiled, running a hand over the side she slipped her canoe into the water at the riverbank. Sesshoumaru's questions were rare, but welcome. "I asked him that when he was building this one. He saw them on a trip overseas and fell in love. He brought them back so others could share in the same joy." She could still remember the smell of freshly shaved cedar as he shaped the bow.

Picking up an oar, Sesshoumaru paused, watching the way her lips curled upward. Happy memories. He had many as well. "He succeeded."

_Written for Dokuga_contest, prompt _Shave_. 100 words. _


	22. Old and New

The small, potted violet was the first thing Kagome noticed upon entering his domain. It looked odd, almost out of place within the empty house. There were boxes that were packed and labelled, some ready to go into the trash, others to his place back in Tokyo, and more still to charities. It was strange, other than the boxes on the floor, one wouldn't be able to guess that Sesshoumaru was doing any sort of house cleaning.

Playing with the soft, velvety petals, she wondered why he would bring a new house plant into the house when his goal was to empty it and close it down. Was he simply lonely? Did the plant help ease that loneliness? She felt a small pang in her heart for the little boy who no longer was, and the man he had become.

So cold and so isolated.

Except perhaps around her. There was nothing cold about his mouth, or the way his fingers had gripped her hips only moments before unlocking the door. She felt him stand behind, his hand falling upon hers on the plant. "My attempt at bringing life back to this place."

Kagome smiled softly. There was still hope.

_Written for Dokuga_Contest_, Violet, _200 words. _


	23. Here and There

White, sterile walls surrounded him as he sat at the end of a very large oak desk. The wood itself was smooth, and shone with a perfection that only he could appreciate. Modern art graced the walls, and though he didn't understand the significance of any of the pieces, he understood the impact they would have on others. The boardroom screamed wealth and power, a combination he had used many times to intimidate his competitors. Today his top staff sat around the table, a stack of papers in front of each. His jeans and t-shirt had been left behind in favour of a white collar and tie.

He felt like he was choking.

How was it that in so little time he had managed to change so much?

The house by the river was locked up tight, though clearly holding signs of it being inhabited. He was not through with it yet. Returning to his penthouse apartment in the city had been somewhat of a let down. It was cold, empty, lacked the life he seemed to have found in his parent's old vacation home. There were no familiar smells creating a sense of nostalgia, nor were there the happy memories, the sounds of laughter from the past, the photographs and the small mementos. It was clearly the apartment of somebody who came home merely to sleep.

Standing in his office earlier he had felt the same way. Something was missing.

_She_ was missing.

How had Kagome managed to become such an integral piece of him in such a short amount of him? It both excited and worried him that he wanted more. She was not a part of his long range plans, and yet there she was, firmly planting herself right in the thick of it. He wanted to leave behind the boardroom, leave behind the VPs and yes men who lived to do what he wished.

He wanted to see where this blossoming relationship would lead. It was obvious that she wasn't going to back away, nor did he want her to either, but there was still the small issue of his brother. Inuyasha would be dead set on ruining everything unless he held steadfast in his course.

"Gentlemen, refer to page three hundred and sixty four, subsection b," he began, reading out the legal passage in question. His company was taking over yet another smaller technology firm. This meeting could have been done without him as the takeover was so minor, but he didn't want to be absent for too long either, not without instituting some protective measures on his company.

He could hear himself speak, drone on as he read from the contract and explained it to the owners of the small firm. His voice remained level, monotonous...

Bored.

His mind was four hundred kilometres away.

Kagome would be pulling in from her morning canoe ride, and she'd be heading off to the coffee shop with her friend from the dojo. The sun would be coming up, she'd be smiling as she drank her coffee and either read the newspaper or her paperwork at her desk. Inwardly sighing, he willed himself to focus on his work some more. It was too bad he couldn't quite merge his personal and business as easily as he could merge his firm with others. He would not be the one to change because some girl chose to interfere in his life. His life was here, in front of him, following the routines that hadn't changed in years...

Even if something deep down wished it to be elsewhere for the moment.

_Written for Dokuga_contest, prompt_ appetite, _600 words. _


End file.
